<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳港 | 不吐不快 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176293">澳港 | 不吐不快</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), 澳港, 特区组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳港 | 不吐不快</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王濠镜试了试水温，握着玻璃杯走到客厅里，看见沙发上那人已经阖着眼睡着了。</p><p>你又这样。</p><p>他终于是长长叹了气，并发觉这一阵总因王嘉龙发出慨叹；两人依然能贴近着相倚，却难完全地摆脱薄而绵延的灰霾，睁着眼看它无声地模糊笼罩在头顶。王濠镜不由自主伸手去碰王嘉龙的头发，些微的温热透过掌心传递，不及手中杯子的热度。</p><p>王濠镜把水杯放在了边几上。去年初王嘉龙相中的这款边几，说摆在王濠镜家中的素色沙发旁边正合适，自己靠在边上也方便，买回来后两人却已没什么机会在休息日就着电视背景音谈天说地，甚至连舒服坐下的时间都显奢侈，新闻只播了几句，王嘉龙已然闭了眼，手指还曲着搭在拉链边上，睡前正想把电脑拿出来。</p><p>王嘉龙最近精神总是不好，睡得浅时王濠镜在旁稍有声响就能睁眼翻身，或是沉得被抱去休息时都没被惊扰，眉间甚至在睡梦中皱得更深了。</p><p>天气预报的背景音乐只奏起几个音便被摁下关闭。灯下的客厅寂静无声，王濠镜坐在王嘉龙对面，杯子依稀照出王嘉龙的手指，以自然姿态蜷着。</p><p>王濠镜低头揉揉眉心。双手交握，由拇指锁成结，目光由自己的手转回至王嘉龙脸上。场景不过是从躁郁的安静到短暂放松的安静，王濠镜看着那张脸，熟悉的眉眼沉入阴影中，探不到过往亲昵时落下亲吻的印记。他叹息对方何苦勉强支起精神奔波来往各自住所，却转念在想，不知道灰暗中那双眼能在此处偷得片刻安宁算不算可喜的安慰。</p><p>忙碌劳累翻倍前，王嘉龙坐在这沙发上就爱逗经过的王濠镜，仰头伸手去抓他，孩子气隔着那身西装冒出来扑向王濠镜，被后者裹着浴室水汽的一句快去洗给挡住了，之后便是落在发顶的触碰，很轻，且热，像在用指尖代替唇瓣的亲昵。王嘉龙对此是受用的，有些事他就算不开口，王濠镜也能知道对方喜欢，何况还有一贯平静的脸上、那抹亮起来的轻快眼神。</p><p>但说与不说，现在也少了那份闲适。时间总是时快时慢的，在平淡无奇的轨道匆匆转过，到了琐碎烦心多起来的时候便觉得难捱，而王嘉龙沉闷着陷入缄默——不管这沉默是出于主动为之，还是被动影响——都让另一端的王濠镜哽在心间难以言说。</p><p>这份心情是复杂的，王濠镜甚至不清楚还能怎么拾回过往畅谈开始的语调，在彼此工作的夹缝里挤一点生活的调味，而这本来该是过去双方默契下惯有的调剂。他有些无可奈何，显然现在两个人的状态都还没到那份兴致，而王嘉龙此刻的精神劲则更差些。</p><p>王嘉龙倒不是真像他人形容的寡言少语平静无波，但情绪冲动激起的时刻也少有，王濠镜借着两人长久的贴近与熟悉，基本上都见到过。但那天回到对方公寓迎面的一幕还是叫他顾虑；刚推开房门，就见挂掉电话的王嘉龙手一挥扔掉了遥控。遥控跌到沙发上发出闷闷声响，王嘉龙还喘着粗气，手指没入发间胡乱抓了抓，听见开门声响也没有太多反应，站了会儿，背对着电视的他扭头看了眼王濠镜，什么都没说便进了卧室。</p><p>王濠镜看向屏幕，天气先生正抬头看着太阳，又哒哒哒地走了。</p><p>事情后来以王嘉龙冒着不曾消散的火气跑出去作为另一个开端，王濠镜跟上去，在后头把还没安稳落胃的晚餐颠得够呛，而试图借散心转移注意力的人依旧带出肉眼可见的焦躁。</p><p>维港的夜风太冷，风吹过来飒飒作响，也没法把过去于此地的谈笑与嘴仗真实传达至耳边。王嘉龙望着对岸斑斓霓虹，又很快转过身，两人都不知道还能做什么，王濠镜干脆伸出手，捂在王嘉龙脑袋两侧：“嘉龙。”</p><p>工作上的事他断不能插手，亦都无法左右，至于情绪上的、私心层面的……他怎么愿意见到这样的场景。那些累积的片段积郁在心，王濠镜回想先前生气夺门那一幕，更是觉得言语哽在喉头，又平添难受。王濠镜的思绪也更嘈杂起来，又在想前面那声称呼的语气是不是太严肃，松开了手要来端详对方神色，王嘉龙却在叹息中抬了脸，用额头与他碰了碰：对唔住，唔系嬲紧你。</p><p>额头的触感似乎还真实余留着。王濠镜不由自主又去揉揉眉心，眼睛因疲累而有些干涩，便用手掌稍微摁了脸，温热感聊胜于无。他就这么贴了会儿掌心，抬起头，意外地正好对上王嘉龙刚睁开的眼睛。</p><p>王嘉龙一愣，看看坐在对面的王濠镜，又看看边几上的水杯和眼镜。也许是猜出来前因，他忍不住便想开口缓和气氛：“做乜嘢？审犯啊？”</p><p>王濠镜拿他没办法，笑得无奈，拿起透着凉意的水杯，说要给他倒些热水；王嘉龙抬头看站起来的他，也突然站了起来。</p><p>王嘉龙张开手臂圈到他后背，拍了拍。</p><p>王濠镜顾着手里的杯子便没做什么动作，想对他说私下的场合不可以再勉强自己，忍住了没讲，而后忍了又忍，终于是任自己贴在颈窝，说，我信你。</p><p>王嘉龙避开了应答，下巴搁在对方肩上对抗倦意：“我仲有句说话未讲。”</p><p>“系Good night？”</p><p>No. 王嘉龙继续说：“你知道答案。”</p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王嘉龙第二天起来，还思考着brunch吃什么的时候，在厨房发现了一个点心盒子，底下压着张便条。</p><p>“幫你book咗車飛，記得check下。P.S. _________________.”</p><p>王嘉龙盯着那行划出的空当，拿起笔，唰唰填了空。</p><p>P.S. I Love You.</p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>*-对不起，不是在生你的气。<br/>*-我有句话没说。<br/>*-帮你订了车票，记得看一下。<br/>*P.S. I Love You是一张专辑名。</p><p>2021-02-01</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>